Gomita
by Nyroge
Summary: Jamas pense que gracias a ese tonto juego , lograria lo que siempre desee...


**Ok…aquí va un pequeño One-shot de mi pareja favorita! Amo a esos chicos, tanto que si veo a un chico pelirrojo o un chico rubio de ojos azules, los voy a secuestrar y los obligare a hacer yaoi casero, para luego grabarlo y mandárselo a mi danna Kari, a grell y a nathita muahhahahhahahha**

**Creo que me desvie, este one-shot lo había dejado olvidado y hoy dia lo retome, ya que la inspiración me llego únicamente para este one-shot.**

**Aunque mas se lo debo a las canciones que estuve escuchando: all 4 you by komodo, freeloader by driftwood y fly away in the mix by komodo, si se preguntan que rayos son estas canciones, son techno,trance,house,dance, amo este tipo de canciones hm ^^**

**La idea fue sacada de mi pervertida cabecita.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, o seria una serie Yaoi**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era un lindo dia en Akatsuki, un dia demasiado lindo para salir a pasear por los alrededores, aunque siendo un criminal de rango S es un poco difícil caminar tranquilo, pero aun asi, la mayoría de los miembros, menos Konan y Pain, estaban reunidos en la sala, jugando a verdad o reto, todos estaban alrededor de una mesa, y en el centro de esta una botella.

La mayoría no sabia si jugar o no, pero Hidan y Tobi habían estado toda la semana molestando para jugar a aquella infantil diversión, hasta que la mayoría de los akatsukis cedió ( a su manera), algunos con bombones, otros con libros, y otros con dinero, entre otras cosas. La idea era que los habían convencido, y ellos se dejaron convencer para que ellos dejaran de molestar, y en parte porque sentían curiosidad por aquel juego. Lo que no se explicaban era, como Hidan se había dejado convencer por Tobi.

-Siiiii! Todos vinieron!- decía el enmascarado, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, mientras todos los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Joder, deja de dar brincos Tobi, ahora, comencemos este **** juego-

-Demo Hidan-san, hay que decirles las reglas del juego- dijo Tobi.

-Joder se me había ido ese maldito detalle- dijo rascándose la nuca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Tobi lo interrumpio.

-El juego se trata de hacer girar la botella, la parte de delante de la botella apunta a quien le debemos hacer la pregunta: verdad o reto.

-No creo que sean tan imbéciles como para no entender eso- agrego Hidan.

-Hidan- dijo Kakuzu.

-Que mi*** quieres?-

-Callate ¬¬- contesto Kakuzu.

-A jugar!- dijo el enmascarado, haciendo dar vueltas la botella, la cual luego de varios giros, paro frente al Uchiha. Este solo se limito a decir un : Hmpf.

-Muy bien Itachi-san, verdad o reto?- pregunto Tobi.

-Reto- contesto el Uchiha fríamente, mientras algunos miembros se codeaban, ahogando risitas.

-Muy bien Uchiha, me han dicho por ahí que cantas muy bien- dijo Hidan, mientras que Itachi abria los ojos y miraba a Kisame de forma amenazadora, este solo se escondió detrás de Kakuzu.

-Y que con eso- dijo regresando su vista al frente.

-Tobi quiere que Itachi-san cante la canción Round and Round de Selena Gómez- dijo felizmente el enmascarado, mientras aplaudía.

-Y tendras que hacer la p*** coreografía- dijo Hidan aguantando las ganas de reír.

Itachi tenia una cara mas o menos asi :WTF! O.O! ¬¬!

Deidara miraba la escena complacido, ya que por fin el Uchiha al cual odiaba, tendría que rebajarse a ese limite. Sasori miraba la expresión de su compañero, adivinando todo lo que el rubio pensaba, pero también lo observaba, ya que se le hacia lindo ver a Deidara con su expresión de malicia, lo encontraba muy tierno.

-Hazlo!-

-Ni de broma-

-Hazlo!-

-He dicho que no!-

-Si no lo haces Jashin-sama te va a castigar!-

-Y eso que-

-Ooooh! Eres un p*** ateo de mier****!-

-Demo… Itachi-san- dijo Tobi acercándose al oído del Uchiha-_Si no lo hace, les dire a todos que tienes unos posters de Selena Gomez y de Hannah Montana, y que tienes tu ipod repleto de sus canciones…-_el buen chico se alejo, y observo la expresión de Itachi, que tenia una vena palpitante en la sien, y una cara de: De donde mier*** sacaste esa información'', aparte de un rubor en el rostro.

-Solo hágalo Itachi-san- dijo Tobi sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-E-esta b-bien…- dijo el Uchiha colocándose en posición para bailar, mientras Tobi encendía el equipo con la pista de audio.

_Tell me something I don't know!_

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
Yet so hard to break it  
And there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe it  
The dreams that I'm dreaming  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell Me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
[Tell Me Something I Don't Know Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know something x3  
Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know  
Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me  
I Don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds of me loosing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
More like one in a billion  
Or one in a zillion  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to anything  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_I'm on my way I know  
I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3_

Al terminar aquella canción, mas de uno de los miembros de Akatsuki se largaron a reir, especialmente Deidara, que lo apuntaba con el dedo de forma burlona.

-Marica, hm ajajjajajajaj- a ese comentario, Itachi se acerco peligrosamente a Deidara a una velocidad increíble, pero, que no paso por alto la mirada del pelirrojo, que veía con furia la cercanía del rostro de Itachi al de SU Deidara.

-Ejem, Itachi ya cumplio, asi que podemos hacer girar la botella?- dijo Sasori manteniendo su mirada inexpresiva, ocultando a la perfección todo su enojo.

-Sasori-san tiene razón, hay que girar la botella, Tobi quiere hacerlo- toma la botella y la hace girar apuntando a Kakuzu.

-JAJAJAJ p*** avaro, elige, verdad o reto-

-Reto, y no soy avaro, solo se cuidar mi dinero-

-A callar maldito pagano hijo de…-

-Tienes que darnos dinero ^^- dijo el buen chico.

-Que! Ni en un millón de años lo haría!-

-Hey p**** avaro!- el moreno lo observo, y abrió los ojos como platos, Hidan sostenia una libreta de su cuenta bancaria.

-O nos das un poco de dinero a TODOS o tu ahorros que son muchos, me los cargo en un dia!-

-Ok…..- dijo el moreno, mientras con mano temblorosa y cascada en los ojos les entregaba a cada akatsuki cierta cantidad de dinero, suficiente para comprar sake, probablemente esa noche tuvieran fiesta.

-Ahora yo hare girar la p*** botella-el alvino tomo la botella y la giro, esta paro frente a Kisame, que observaba impasible y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tobi dice verdad o reto-

-Verdad-

-Nadie se atreve a decir la p*** verdad, excepto el Nemo sub-desarrollado!-comento con hilaridad el alvino, mientras esperaba a que el enmascarado preguntara.

-Es cierto que…-

-SIIII ES CIERTO! TENGO FOTOS DE ITACHI DESNUDO Y BAÑANDOSE BAJO MI CAMA, LO ADMITO!-grito Kisame arrodillado, ante el fuerte sonrojo del Uchiha y las risas contenidas de Akatsuki.

-Tobi iba a preguntar si alguna vez había comido pescado….Pero Tobi cree que esto es mejor!-un aplauso por parte de enmascarado, y Deidara conteniendo su risa, haciendo un gracioso gesto, Sasori lo observaba fijamente sin perder detalle de su aprendiz, le parecía tan inocente, infantil, tan…distinto a el, que solo lograba desearlo y amarlo con mas fuerza de la que jamas logro volver a tener hacia alguien.

La botella volvió a girar y paro frente a Deidara.

El enmascarado rio bajo la mascara.

-Verdad o Reto-

-Verdad,hum-

-Espera! Yo le hare la maldita pregunta!-dijo Hidan molesto, Tobi por su parte emitio un leve:Tsk. Que paso desapercibido por todos, excepto Sasori, el cual fruncio el ceño, al saber las intenciones de Tobi.

-Si tuvieras que elegir a alguien de la organización, para estar SOLOS en una isla…a quien elegirías?-pregunto el alvino, y Tobi por poco lo abraza por el favor hecho.

-Pues…..-Tobi cruzo los dedos- no lo se hum.

-Te la pondré mas difícil rubiecita…-

-OYE HUM!-

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre…-observo a Tobi con los dedos cruzados y Sasori prestando mas atención a la que usualmente prestaba en las conversaciones de Akatsuki que no trataran de misiones- entre Sasori y Tobi, a quien elegirías?.

El rubio se sonrojo al instante, y ciertamente lo habían dejado en jaque, pero ya que, a todos les iba a tocar la hora de ser humillados, y el no seria le excepción, asi que tomando fuerzas sobrehumanas, respiro hondo, y dijo unas palabras inaudibles, pero ante las protestas del alvino tuvo que decirlo en voz alta.

-Elegiria a Sasori no Danna hum!- al momento se tapo la cara con las manos, y no quizo oir nada mas, escucho un bufido de parte de Tobi, asi que observo la cara de su maestro, y vio que este estaba en schock.

-_Y si no le gusto hum? Y si ahora me odia hum? Oh no las cag….-_

-Vaya esa si que es una declaración, jajajajajaj- interrumpio el alvino los pensamientos de Deidara- Creo que tomare las riendas- volvió a girar la botella y esta recayó en Sasori que hacia poco había recobrado el sentido, y miraba fijamente el resultado de aquel jueguito.

-Verdad o reto pinocho?-

-Reto- contesto enfadado por el apodo, y en parte por precaucion, quizás que información le sacarían si hubiera elegido verdad.

El alvino lo observo con malicia.

-Muy bien pinochito, debes comer estas gomitas…- dijo sacando un frasco lleno de gomitas o sustancias envueltas por una capa de azúcar.

El pelirrojo se sorprendio de la facilidad del reto,y cogio una color rojo, estaba a punto de comerla, cuando Hidan lo detuvo.

-No es tan fácil…-dijo el alvino, mientras le quitaba la gomita-debes sacarla…de…aquí-dijo, Sasori abrió los ojos y los colores volvieron a subir a su cabeza. Hidan tenia la gomita entre los labios de Deidara, que, al parecer estaba algo petrificado con la situación, tanto que no se había percatado de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraban.

-Y…el reto es?-volvio a preguntar el pelirrojo tratando de asimilar la situación.

-Ya te lo dije Pinocho, saca la gomita de la boca de Deidara ese es tu reto- el pelirrojo trago saliva y observo a su rubio, con los labios entreabiertos, sosteniendo ese esponjoso caramelo entre su boca y con las mejillas sonrojadas, era una visión demasiado hermosa para pasarla por alto, pero volvió a pensarlo, aunque estaba decidido a hacerlo era ahora o nunca.

-Tobi no esta de acuerdo, Tobi cree que debería ser otra prueba-contesto el enmascarado observando a Hidan, el cual parecía estar pensando mejor la situación, pero antes de cambiar de opinión respecto al reto. El pelirrojo ya estaba frente al rubio, respirando agitadamente y entre sus bocas la dulce gomita, la cual entre los dos fueron succionando, hasta quitarle todo el azúcar, mientras sus labios se rozaban incitándolos a acortar la distancia, la pequeñísima distancia de la gomita, para saborearla, o saborearse. El pelirrojo comenzó a menguar en aquella decisión que lo había levado a esta situación, asi que decidio por cortar lo que hacia, pero unas blancas manos provenientes de Deidara lo tomaron por el rostro, acercándolo por fin a sus labios, deseosos de probar el néctar en el que la sustancia se había convertido, deseoso de probar mas, y Sasori no pudo contenerse tomando entre sus manos los cabello de su rubio, mientras que con una mano acariciaba esos rubios cabellos y la otra se había ido a la cintura, acortaando también las distancias, apegandolo a su cuerpo y reclamando lo suyo.

El aire comenzó a hacerles falta, y se separaron, la gomita había pasado de boca en boca y había desaparecido entre ambas con un dulce sabor a manzana. Al darse cuenta de lo lejos que llevo este reto, sin separarse aun, observaron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que ya nadie se encontraba en aquella habitación y que eran los únicos allí.

Deidara siguió observando, hasta que volvió la vista a Sasori, el cual lo miraba con algo mas que amor, era algo mas profundo, mas excitante, lo estaba mirando con deseo, devorándolo con esa mirada achocolatada, y Deidara no lo hizo esperar mas, le dio un ultimo beso y se lo llevo corriendo hasta su habitación, para seguir con lo que antes habían empezado, a seguir con lo que la gomita había empezado. Y posiblemente a profundizarlo aun mas.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, y después de varios minutos, se escucharon únicamente los resortes de un colchón, y los nombres de lo que allí dentro se encontraban, totalmente consumidos por un placer nuevo para ambos, y que no habría sido posible realizar sin esa dulce sustancia azucarada…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Un review no le hace mal a nadie, mucho menos a mi hum ^^**

**REVIEW, ONEGAI(poniendo carita de cordero degollado)**


End file.
